Falling All Over Again
by KawaiPanda
Summary: We've been together almost four years and in the blink of an eye everything changes. Series "Love Is..." Book Two. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this here is the first chapter of my new Shikamaru and Temari story, Falling All Over Again. It is the second in the series, and coincides with Ino's story. There will be several other stories that will have an event or two that match up later on, and I hope you guys will read the others. **

**Anywho, on with the story!**

* * *

Falling All Over Again

By KawaiPanda

Chapter One

A Shika Tema Love Story

Perfect. That's how my life was. That's how I thought my relationship was with Shikamaru. And then everything went downhill because of a single event. I don't blame him for his parents decision. I know that he didn't have a say in the matter, and he did say no.

But he lied to me. And I don't think I could ever be with a man who would lie to my face without hesitation. After all, if he could lie about something like that, who's to say he won't lie about anything else.

Today had started out great.

Today, Shikamaru would be visiting the village. The thought of seeing him brought a smile to my face as I stretched, ridding myself of any lingering sleepiness. I had to make sure I looked great for him. After all, I might be a major feminist and deeply in love with the lazy genius, but I liked to make him squirm under my gaze, his eyes dragging themselves over my curves, lingering here and there.

With a smirk, I slid out of the sheets and padded to the bathroom, beginning my special morning ritual. Special because I took extra care when he was coming around to look... dare I say it, pretty. And after a nice long shower, and rubbing in the lotions and oils that would protect me from the sand and desert sun, I slipped on my regular outfit, though I allowed a bit of cleveage to show. For him of course.

Picking up my fan from beside my bedroom door and strapping it to my back, I headed to the kitchen. My stomach was growling and it wouldn't due to meet him on an emtpy stomach. The moment I stepped out into the hallway, shutting my bedroom door behind me, my nose was assaulted by the delicious aroma of Ino's cooking. Pancakes from the smell of it.

"Morning Temari!" She had a bright smile on her face as she took out an extra plate for me. I briefly wondered what caused her to be so damned happy, but then she continued talking. "I wasn't sure you would be up this morning."

"Yeah, I have to meet Shikamaru at the gates this morning." I took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Really? How long is he staying?" _Foreve_r _would be nice._

"Around two weeks."

"Ah." She finished up the flapjacks and set a plate down in front of mem casually sitting down next to me. I was pouring some syrup onto my food when all of a sudden, "Have you and Shikamaru ever had sex?"

"EH?!" I felt my face heat up, and she giggled at me.

"Is that a yes?" She smiled and shook her head at me. "I was asking because I've been wanting to know for the longest time now how far you guys have gone."

"N-no." _Kind of_. "N-not really."

"Not really?" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "So, no intercourse though?"

"No."

"Ah." I thought I was in the clear and had finally taken a bite out of my food when, "Why not?"

She had a small smirk on her face when she hit me between the shoulder blades. "W-why not?"

"You two have been together for almost four years, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah."

"Surely you guys have had ample opportunities."

"Opportunities for what?" Came Kankuro's voice, still thick with sleepiness. Before I could answer him, Ino did.

"Shikamaru and Temari to have sex." He was drinking from the carton of orange juice and sprayed it everywhere.

"WHAT?!" I bit back a groan. "You guys are having sex?! I'll kill him!"

With a sigh, I stood from my seat. Forget trying to eat now that he was ranting about this. "I've got to go. Don't want to be late." Ignoring Kankuro's outraged protests, I left the mansion and headed for the village gates. It was about time for him to arrive.

My treck to the village gates didn't take too long, and the moment I saw his familiar pinapple spiked hair, I felt my heart catch in my throat. But I wouldn't allow anyone to see. Couldn't. It would set back years of work trying to get equality for the female ninja of this village. The council had spies everywhere. So, instead of throwing myself on him, I casually walked up.

"Shikamaru."

"Temari." He glanced at me, and I saw everything I wished to hear in his eyes.

XxXxX

It was late by the time we realized how long we had been wrapped up in our own little world. As soon as we met up, I took him to see Gaara and after that, he was given leave to rest up.

And rest up he did. Not. We spent all afternoon getting re-aquainted. After all, I did miss him. It might have only been a little over a week since he left, but damn did I loved this boy.

Yesterday was his birthday, so of course I had to give him his belated birthday gift. Me, of course. We spent all day in bed before we decided to head to the mansion for some dinner. Everyone was already there, and we headed straight for the kitchen.

"Eating without us, ne?" I asked in a teasing tone.

I quickly made a plate for Shika and I before we joined them at the table, Shikamaru sitting next to Ino and across from me.

"Sorry Temari-chan. I didn't know when you would be in." Ino apologized.

"That's fine." I wave it off and smiled at Shikamaru from across the table. "We have some news to tell everyone." I took a deep breath and let the excitement permeate my voice. "Shikamaru and I are engaged!"

Gaara nodded his approval as Kankuro started in on me.

"Finally!" He grinned. And I thought all was going to be well, when I noticed that another conversation was taking place on the other side of the table.

"Congrats, Shika."

He frowned at her. "Whatever." I confused by his reply.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't cause a scene Ino."

"Cause a scene? Me?" Her voice was steadily rising, and my brothers finally noticed the arguement taking place.

"Ino!" He hissed.

"No! I just congradulated you on your engagement. What the fuck is your problem?" She demanded.

"My problem is you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard right. I'm tired of you. Your so fake."

"I'm fake?" Ino snorted. "You are such a fucking hypocrit Shikamaru. I may not be in this for all of the right things, but at least I'm not afraid to tell Gaara anything. You're a coward."

"I am not a coward."

"Oh really?" She smirked and cocked her head to the side. "Have you told her about us?"

"Us?" Whoa, whoa, whoa. I was totally lost now. Turning to Shikamaru, who looked stricken I asked, "What is she talking about Shika?"

"I wanna hear this too." Kankuro butted in.

"..." He didn't say anything.

"Oh! For crying out loud." I turned to Ino. "Shikamaru and I were engaged a few years back. It was before you and him started going out." She turned to Gaara who hadn't said a word during this entire spectacle. "Kazekage-sama, I apologize for not telling you sooner. I hadn't had a chance to bring it up." And then rounded on Shikamaru. "Unlike you, I haven't had time to tell him. You've had four years." She snorted again. "What a happy birthday to me, huh?" And with that, she left the room.

I just sat there. Staring at my lap.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Everyone in character? Things maving at a good pace? What needs improvment? I'll try to make the next chapter longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, this here is the next chapter. I didn't get a lot of responses on this one, so I don't know how I should go about it. If it's not that popular, I'll probably only make it not too many more chapters long. I will finish it, but it won't be very long. Maybe two or three more chapters. **

**Anywho, on with the story!**

* * *

Falling All Over Again

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Two

A ShikaTema Love Story

"We were engaged." The statement kept ringing. Ringing in my ears, a neverending echo slowly driving me to the brink of insanity. But I couldn't allow it to overtake me. I just couldn't. After all, Shikamaru was currently pacing in front of me. And I had to get through this before I could allow myself to get lost in the sea of my mind. My hurt.

And suddenly, "Temari, I can explain."

I take a deep breath and look him in the eyes. "Then do so."

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you before."

I suddenly felt angry. "Sorry that she told me, or that you got caught in a lie?"

"Temari..."

I crossed my arms. "..."

"I... I just didn't know how to tell you."

I shook my head. That shit wasn't going to fly. "You could have just said it and been done with it."

"Mari..."

"Don't you 'Mari' me."

He kept pacing, looking for a way out. Something that would fix this mess in one go and be done with it. "Look, it wasn't even our idea. It was our parents."

I wasn't jealous, I just needed to make him squirm. He had no right to do this to me. "So now you're a part of something with her."

"Tema, you know that's not what I meant."

"No, actually I don't know. All I know is that you lied to me. You lied to my face for four years Shikamaru."

And then, all of a sudden, "See this! This is why!"

"Why what?"

"This is why I didn't want you to know! You overreact over every little thing." And just like that, I was done with the conversation. It was little things like this that turned the image of strong women into needy and weak creatures. He knew better than to ever say something like that to me.

And from the tone in my voice, I knew he knew he'd overstepped the line. "I'm overreacting."

"Tema, I didn't mean that."

I shook my head. "No, it's too late now Shikamaru."

"Temari..." He had what looked to be tears forming in his eyes, but I couldn't give in. Damnit. i wanted to, but I couldn't.

"Goodbye Shikamaru."

He looked like I kicked his favorite puppy in the ribs. "Temari... You don't mean that."

"I do mean it Shikamaru." I took a steadying breath, steeling myself. "I can't be with someone who is willing to lie to me. Who is apparently afraid of me and how I will react to things."

"Tema... please."

"Bye Shikamaru."

I listened to him shuffle away, his feet dragging, wringing my hands. And I had to surpress the urge to call him back. To tell him it was okay. Because it wasn't. I don't think it ever would be again. I refused to give into the tears. I was a strong, independant woman. I did not need him, damnit.

"Temari." I looked up from my hands into Gaara's unreadable eyes.

"Hey there little brother."

"... Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. Or I will be." I snorted, forcing away the pain. I would deal with it later. In my own time. I would not cry. I could not be weak. "I can't believe I almost married him and he's been lying to me all this time."

"I'll send a hawk to the Hokage, informing her that his mission has to be cut short."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Do you... do you want me to send Ino away as well?"

And because he was thinking of me, and how I felt over the woman he was supposed to be marrying, I found myself loving my little brother even more. "I think it would be best. I just... I need time. I'm not saying I hate her. It's just, I hate myself for believing in him. And I need time to get over it."

"Alright."

"Gaara..." It was barely above a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

XxXxXxX

It had been a month since Ino and Shikamaru left and in that month, I threw myself whole heartedly into every mission I could squeeze out of Gaara. I had to do it while he was at home though, because the minute Matsuri found out, she was all over it.

Desperation was not a good look on her.

And then it came time for Ino to come back. I had been wondering what would happen, how I would feel when she returned. And I was able to find out when she and Kankuro walked up to the house, and I just so happened to catch the last part of their conversation. It was about me too.

"... And Temari?"

"Why don't you ask her?" I stood, leaning in the doorway, staring at the other blonde. Analyzing her. Apparently she hadn't noticed me until I spoke up and was startled, so I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that. Kankuro took this as his que to leave us alone. "Ino."

"Temari... How are you doing?"

"I'm..." I had to take a deep breath, and close my eyes momentarily, searching for the answer to her question. I wasn't sure how I felt about seeing her. But I knew it wasn't hatred. And I wasn't feeling the need to hit her in the face. So, I opened my eyes and smiled at her. "I'm fine."

"I'm glad." I wasn't sure she was going to ask, but Ino had grown some balls and went ahead with it. "Have you... you know."

I frowned, knowing she was asking if I had spoken to Shikamaru. I hadn't and told her as such. "No. Not yet. But I will."

"Do you think you will get over this?"

Now that was the big question. "Him and I together? I'm not so sure. But _I_ will."

She nodded in confirmation. "That's good for you." I moved to give her some space to enter the mansion. We chatted about less dangerous topics then. Like the wedding, and I told her some of the things the Council had been deciding, though much of it was still up to debate. And then I left her to unpack and get settled back in.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Everyone in character? Things maving at a good pace? The next chapter will be Ino's wedding(...maybe), and her seeing Shikamaru. So, you know there will be some drama. :)**

**Reviews are welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, this here is the next and last chapter of Falling All Over Again. I didn't get a lot of responses for this story so I decided to just end it. Hopefully it's a good ending. Also, if people are interested, I will make some oneshots about the Shikamaru and Temari I have written about. I have a few more ideas for them, so we will see. **

**Also, this chapter takes place like a day or two after Ino returns to Suna. **

**Anywho, on with the story!**

* * *

Falling All Over Again

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Three

A ShikaTema Love Story

Somehow, after dinner, I found myself standing in front of Ino's doorway. I guess I knew I couldn't put it off any longer, and I needed to get it over with. "Ino?"

The door was already slightly ajar, so I just pushed it open a bit more, sticking my head in. Ino looked a bit surprised at my intrusion. "T-Temari?"

"Yeah. Can I come in?"

"Sure." I walked in, feeling more than just a little awkward. "So, what do you need?"

"Advice."

"Advice on?" From the way she spoke I couldn't really hear her. It was mumbled.

"Huh?"

She cleared her throat. "Advice on what?"

I shook my head. "Oh. Yeah... I think I'm pregnant."

".. oh." Her eyes went unreadable, and her face along with her posture gave away nothing pertaining to how she felt about the news.

I shifted uneasily from one foot to another. "I haven't had my period since before... you know. And I was just playing off my missed periods as stress." I sighed, scratching the back of my neck. "And then this morning... I got sick."

"Do you need me to go with you to the doctor?"

"I was actually wondering if you could check." When she blinked at me, I frowned. "You had some medical training, didn't you?" I could see two plus two adding up for her when she finally realized what I was asking of her.

"Duh, Ino." She hit her forehead. "I can do it. Sorry, it's just been forever since I've done anything ninja wise. Tsunade-sama wouldn't let me and I don't think I can ask Gaara." I watched as she looked around the room, and waved her arm to the bed. "Lay down and I'll examine you."

"Alright." I hesitantly sat down on the bed before scooting over a bit and reclining.

"Okay. Let me know if things get uncomfortable." I felt the bed dip as she sat next to me. I bit my lip, watching as she gathered her chakra and sent a steady stream into my abdomen, searching for the answer to what had been plaguing me all day. She dispelled her chakra, giving me that same unreadable look from before. "Well, Temari. You are around... five weeks along."

I felt my heart flutter, and I sat up. "S-so I am?"

"Yes."

"Kami." I didn't know how to feel. In f act, all day I have been freaking out. Part of me wants this to be happening. After all, I did want a family. And while I was still hurting from Shikamaru's deception, I loved him. I still love him. But did I want a child right now?

"Are you going to be okay?" Concern was all I could hear from her. And I was grateful.

"I... I don't know." The tears sprang up on their own, and I blinked wipping them away, but they were not to be denied. Soon enough, I was sobbing.

"Please don't cry." Distress.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry."

"Temari..."

The dam of worries burst. Panic arose in my voice. "Sorry, I just don't know what to do!"

"Well, for starters, you need to stop crying. It won't help the situation." She was looking anywhere but at me. "And second, you need to tell Shikamaru."

"Tell Shikamaru?"

"He is the father, isn't he?" That dried my tears immediately. In fact, I was insulted by the insinuation that I'd been sleeping around with someone else.

"Well, of course he is!"

"Then you both need to decide what you are going to do." She stood.

"Do? About what?"

"If you want to keep it, give it up for adoption or terminate the pregnancy."

I nodded. "Right." I hadn't really thought about what I wanted to do if it turned out I was pregnant. And I knew I had to think about all of my options. But I doubt I'd choose anything other than keeping my baby. Mine and Shikamaru's child.

I moved to leave, and she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Temari, you know you can talk to me if you want." And with that, I knew she wouldn't say anything to anyone. After all, it was my business. And if she went around spouting my business like that, I would most definitely never give her the time of day again.

I nodded. "T-thanks."

I now new my next step. Find Gaara.

At dinner, he had informed us that Ino was going to be leaving for Konoha in a few days. With the wedding in little more than two weeks, she needed to be in Konoha to prepare and make sure everything was going smoothly.

I didn't sense his chakra in the mansion, so I assumed he went back to the Kazekage's tower to work. It didn't take me long to get there. Almost no one was out at this time of night anyway so the roads were not crowded. I wasn't surprised to see the building void of any activity. Nor was I surprised to see Gaara working diligently.

I leaned in the doorway, quickly drawing his attention.

"Temari?"

I got right to the point. "I want to go with Ino to Konoha."

He blinked. "... I thought you -"

I cut him off quickly, walking further inside his office. "I have to go."

"Why?"

"It's none of your business why I need to go."

His eyes narrowed and I knew I had been a bit rude. "As your Kazekage, I need to know why you are requesting to travel to Konoha before the alloted date."

I sighed. "Gaara... It's personal."

"Personal?"

"Yes."

"I do not think that that is reason enough."

I bit my lip. "... Please, little brother?"

"..."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." I sighed and glared at the floor before my feet because I hadn't wanted to say it, but I had to if I wanted to go to Konoha with Ino. "Look, I need to talk to Shikamaru."

"... Alright."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Gaara."

XxXxXxXxX

"Yoshino-san." The older woman blinked in surprise, her face breaking out in a pleasant smile.

"Ah! Temari-chan! It's been a long time."

"Yes. It has."

"Are you looking for Shikamaru?"

"Yes."

She nodded in understanding. "He's in his room." With that, she opened the door and gave me some room to walk in the Nara Compound.

"Thank you." I immediately took off my ninja sandals, placing them next to the other shoes that loitered. I made sure to keep them in the straight line with the others, waving Yoshino off. From the smell of things, she was in the midst of cooking dinner.

I knew my way around. After all, being together with Shikamaru for almost four years meant I was going to spend some time at his clan's home. And get to know his family. Like he knew mine. So, without hesitation, I made my way to his room.

When the door was in sight, I felt my heart begin to pound wildly. The door was intimidating. Ridiculous, I know. But I had to force myself to shuffle the last few feet towards the door. And without further hesitation, I knocked.

"Go away." Came his muffled reply.

Taking a deep breath, I replied. "Do you really want me to leave, Shika?"

"T-Temari?" I heard a small thud and his movement towards the door. "Is that really you?"

"Yes." It opened, and there he stood.

Immediately, I was drinking in the sight of him. He had deep purple bags under his eyes, and his hair was in disarray. He wore no shirt, and his ninja pants were riding low on his hips. Kami he looked hot. Disheveled, but hot.

He crossed his arms. "... What are you doing here?"

I bit my lip, wondering how this would turn out. "I-I need to talk to you."

"I thought you were done with me." My eyes narrowed at the snide tone in his voice. A painful jab, but two could play that game.

"I though so too." I shouldered my way in his room, taking a seat on his bed. "But things change."

He glared at me. "Well? What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"W-what?"

"I'm pregnant Shikamaru."

His eyes became darkened and unreadable. "How far along?"

"About a month and a half now." I gave him a small smile, thinking of his belatted birthday present. And then our short engagement. "I guess we weren't so careful that last time, ne?"

"Apparently not." He readily agreed. "Is it mine?"

Did he just say what I think he did? I narrowed my eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Is it mine?" He repeated.

"Is this a fucking joke?"

"No."

I stood abruptly. "You know what, I didn't come here to be insulted."

"Wait."

"No. Fuck this." Tears sprang up on their own, but I ignored them. "I thought you would like to know that I'm carrying your child. Since you don't give a damn, I'll decide whether or not I'll keep it by myself. I've informed you, so to hell with you. Goodbye."

Before I could even turn and walk out of the room, I was caught by his shadow possession jutsu. "Wha-"

And then he was upon me, his hands grasping my shoulders.

"Let go of me!"

"No." His face was set. Determined. And suddenly, I was in the air. My back hitting his mattress as he crawled on top of me, his thighs holding my legs in place. I was hitting at him, struggling to be free.

"Get off of me!"

"No."

"You bastard!"

"Temari."

"What?"

"You dumped me. How am I supposed to believe that the child is mine when you-"

"Because you should trust me!" I cried. "I have never lied to you. And I would never cheat on you."

"I'm just supposed to trust you, but you wouldn't even give me a chance to explain."

I shook my head. "I'm not the one on trial here! You lied to me!"

"I omited the truth."

"It's the same thing!"

"No, it's not actually."

"Well, in my book, you withheld the truth from me. Therefor it's a lie."

"Temari, I love you."

"I-" I was prepared for more arguing. Not that. "Wait. What?"

"I love you." He breathed in my scent. "I've missed you."

I took this opportunity for what it was. "I-I... I missed you too, Shika."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." His eyes shone with his apology, and I couldn't help but give in. I'd had time to cool down, and right now, it didn't seem so important anymore.

"I know." I leaned up and kissed him. "I forgive you."

He smiled before turning serious on me again. "Will you marry me?"

I blinked in shock. "I-I..."

He must have taken my hesitation as a no, because he hurried on. "It's not just because of the baby. Temari, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I'll marry you." I giggled, and wrapped my arms around him, burring my face in his neck. The scent of him was intoxicating. A musky mixture of pine needles and grass. "Yes."

"Kami, I love you." His mouth is on mine, his hand brushing against my thigh, slowly travelling north.

In between kisses, I replied, "I love you too."

But before we could get any further, his mothers voice called to us.

"Shikamaru! Temari! Dinner!"

"Troublesome." He shifted off of me, frowning. "We'll pick up where we left off later."

I giggled at his annoyance. "Definitely."

Fin

* * *

**A/N: If anyone wants to know more about them, such as their own wedding, or what the baby was leave me a PM/review and I post a oneshot about it. **

**Reviews are welcome! **


End file.
